Naruto and kakashi have a little fun alone)
by Kakanarulover1244
Summary: Yall domr criticize me thanks


Quick disclaimer I do not own naruto and remember this is fiction if your gonna hate then get off thx warning: yaoi. In this story Naruto is 16 and kakashi is 23. Plus this is Naruto shippuden but like my own version taldjaisf ok by nowwowowww

Naruto came back from a long day of training,him and kakashi has been training all day since 3:00pm to 9:00pm.The sun was just setting and naruto was getting ready to leave. The whole day they were training kakashi couldn't stop looking at Naruto with out licking his lips.

As Naruto was about to exit kakashi said."Naruto are you hungry?" All though Naruto was starving he didn't want to admit it.

"Um no why?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Well I've been hearing your stomach rumble all day

Kakashi actually had a plan to get Naruto to go to Kakashi's apartment for a little fun (wink wink).

"Well I mean I guess I could eat... BUT YOUR PAYING."

"Of course Naruto"

As bad as it seems kakashi noticed Naruto was a little horny and Naruto has been trying to hide it.

"So Naruto how about some ramen"

"ARE YOU KIDDING SENSEI? FOR REAL." The blonde said with excitement. Kakashi wanted to do 2 things with Naruto first he wanted to help him fix his hormone issue then he did want to take Naruto for ramen because kakashi is the only one who hasn't taken Naruto out for ramen.

Naruto has a huge crush on kakashi but will never admit to it even if it's the end of the world. Kakashi did also like Naruto but a lot more then friends kind of like Naruto did but just way more.

All though the silvered hair was older he couldn't help himself with Naruto, He thought Naruto was really hot and could never get his eyes off him. Narutos boner grew bigger.

Since Sasuke was gone and Sakura had a new trainer aka the Fith hokage, Sai trained together with captain Yamato it's was just Kakashi and Naruto.

They were now ordering their ramen.Naruto got what he usually got and Kakashi ordered the same thing as Naruto.

"Wow kakashi I didn't know you liked ramen with extra bbq pork"

The slick slivered hair sensei chuckled. Naruto wondered why Kakashi wanted to take him out for ramen but then he recognized every Shinobi in the village went for ramen with him except for kakashi and I mean alone together.

Kakashi and Naruto have been alone together and have had so many chances but haven't done anything alone together, they've had dirty thoughts but have never done anything. Kakashi wants to change things after taking Naruto for ramen. If you know what I mean...

As usually Naruto finshed his ramen fast, Kakashi was still eating.

"Hey kakashi you don't have your mask on."

"Well of course I'm eating Naruto."

Naruto couldn't stop looking at kakashi. Naruto said in his mind." I think I just fell in love with kakashi even more."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw the look in Narutos eyes, Kakashi saw that Naruto was in love. Kakashi was very suprised and felt closer to Naruto.

Someone had to break the scilence." Naruto why the look." Said kakashi.

"Don't take this the wrong way but your really hot." Said the blonde.Naruto didn't mean to say that although he did believe kakashi was hot.

Kakashi Never knew Naruto felt that way but if he knew he would've done something fast." Hey Naruto want to come over to my house after this?"

Naruto started blushing with a shy smile." Sure why not?" He said. Kakashi got so exited that he started to get a little just a little.

Kakashi was planning this all in his head, he was so excited to finally have Naruto over. Kakashi said." Say,Naruto have you lost your virginity?"

Naruto was concerned and a little frighten to hear his sensei ask that but he answered "no" truthfully.

"Would you want to?" Said the handsome maskless ninja."

Naruto froze and he didn't know what to do." Do you mean to you? Would I loose it to you?" Kakashi nodded his head. Naruto couldn't breathe for a minute. Kakashi payed and the guys went outside.

Kakashi pulled Naruto closer to him. They were in a back alley. Kakashi leaned in for a kiss, Naruto did what he had to and also went on for the kiss, kakashis mask was still not on.

Naruto pulled out a little bit to say." Kakashi that was the best kiss I've ever had." Naruto felt like he could kiss kakashi for hours.

"So you do you still want to go back to my apartment baby?" Naruto was shook that kakashi the famous copy ninja aka his sensei called him baby.

"Well I said why not before so I guess why not?" Kakashi chuckled at his student and gave him a hickey on his neck.

Naruto looked at the hickey and gasped." If anyone asks just say it's a rash". Kakashi said. He winked as he spoke.

Naruto nodded his head as if he were saying "okay". They hurried back to the apartment to finish what they started. Kakashis cock started to rise he was ready for Naruto. At the moment same was Narutos cock he wanted to see what kakashi had in mind.

Kakashi was thinking of all the deep strokes he was going to give Naruto. He was happy just because of the fat that him and his lover locked lips. Naruto was happy about the same thing it's almost like they were thinking the same thing but not at the same time.

They finally reached the apartment. Kakashi pushes Naruto up against the door and started kissing Narutos neck.Kakashi reaches in his pocket for the keys to the house. Kakashi was still kissing Narutos neck softly, Naruto was moaning while kakashi was sucking on his neck.

Finally kakashi got the keys and opens the door. As soon as he busted the door open he threw Naruto on the bed and slammed his door close. Naruto was curious if he was going to get fucked or if he was the one fucking kakashi. Either way Naruto was excited.

Kakashi ran to his bedroom to get something. "Hey daddy where are you heading to?" The blonde said

"I'm getting something babe." Said the silver haired sensei. Naruto was waiting on the bed in zipping his sweater because he was hot.

Naruto was getting really tired of waiting for kakashi so he went to go see what he was doing. As soon as Naruto was at the last step to kakashis bedroom kakashi said." You can come in now." Kakashi had set up candles and the bed for him and Naruto it may sound cheesy but it was romantic to them.

Naruto ran into kakashis arms and locked his lips to kakashis. Naruto felt this good feeling about him and kakashi doing this. Kakashi said." Naruto I want you to turn around and bend over." Naruto did as told

Kakashi unzipped his pants right away. Kakashi sucked his fingers and started teasing Narutos hole.

Naruto was moaning and saying."oh yes com on deeper." Kakashi put his fingers in as deep as possible.

Naruto started saying." Fuck yes daddy ooh ya in and out." Kakashi took off his underwear and his cock went "boing boing"

Kakashi started rubbing his tip against Narutos right hole. Naruto began to cry out moans and groans. Kakashi finally put his dick in. He pulled in and out 6 times and already had to cum. Remember Narutos hole is tight.

Kakashi began to say."oh you like that? Hmm you want it deeper.?

"Oh yes daddy harder and deeper" said the blonde.

Naruto came all over the bed and on kakashis chest. Kakashi began to pull his dick out and cum also.

Kakashi came on his own chest and rubbed his and Narutos cum together. He swooped up the cum with his fingers and stuck his fingers in Narutos mouth.

Naruto started to moan while kakashis fingers were getting deeper. Finally kakashi took his fingers out of the boys mouth and began to kiss on the lips.

That were finished having the fun they had. Naruto asked." So are we dating now?"

Kakashi said." I mean it's ok with me if you don't want to tell anyone don't if you do then go ahead I don't care baby."

"Welp I guess were official now." Said the blonde

"Then I gusss we are." Said the Narutos new boyfriend.


End file.
